And I thought my family was crazy a five nights at freddy's fanfic
by Fnaf Marionette
Summary: thought that moving to Utah and working at Freddy's would be easy. The animatronics thought killing me would be easy. We were both wrong.
1. Chapter 1

"And remember to write a list of what you need to do the next day ", my dad told me as I prepared to go to the airport. " Yes " I mumbled angrily. Today was the day I've been waiting for. The day I would move away from my hometown of Soldotna, Alaska and to Hurricane, Utah. I walked away from my dad knowing that I wouldn't be able to ask for help for 4 months. But I also knew I wouldn't need any.

( Time skip )

" Hey dad, I forgot to grab my suitcase. Can you please send it to me " before he could respond I hung up on him. I stepped out of the Airport. " now I need to Find Freddy Fazbear's pizza and get a tour of the place. " I thought out loud. " You lost? " I turned to find myself face to face with a guy about my a year older than me with sandy blonde looked about 6'4" and was extremely skinny. " Yes " I said nervously. " I'm looking For Freddy Fazbear's pizza" I said. "Aren't you a little bit old to be going to a kids restaurant? " " Um I'm not going there for fun, I'm getting a job there. As the night security guard. " I added at the last second hoping that would make him help me. Instead he Turned pale and started shaking. " Well " I asked slightly irritated. Still shaking he pointed out to a sign that said Freddy Fazbear's pizza 2 miles from this point. I thanked him, sort of, and hailed a taxi to get me there.

(Another time skip )

It was now 11 :59 and I was in the security office for Freddy's listening to the recorded message that was left behind to help me.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night. " as the message ended I decided to create 3 different theories on what I just heard

1\. The Phone Guy is a complete nut case and should be sent to a nice hospital for crazies.

2\. Phone Guy is right and I need to Find another job.

3\. Phone Guy is an ass and none of the above is true.

I checked the cameras only to find out of place on the show stage. Or more accurately out of its place. five minutes earlier there was a yellow chicken? animatronic wearing a bib saying "let's eat", a brown bear animatronic in a black tophat and tie,and a purple rabbit animatronic in a red bowtie, holding a guitar. Now there was only the chicken and the bear. " WHERE'S THE FUCKING RABBIT!?"

TO be continued...

ed-


	2. Chapter 2

(Bonnie's Pov )

"WHERE'S THE F*** RABBIT?" I heard as I prepared to go into the hall. Judging from the loudness and kid like that shout was I assumed it was A boy about 14 or 15. I went to take a step but looked up to see the red light indicating that the camera above me was active. I silently waited then walked right up to the doorway. I counted on him checking the door lights. I knew he'd scream. The 2 things that I didn't expect was the fact that HE was really a SHE, and she had a metal baseball bat .

( My pov)

After I got that off my chest, I flicked through the cameras until I located Mr no brows. He was in the hall and he looked like he was ready to make a move towards my office. I set down the monitor and picked up the metal bat I had bought earlier that day along with a few extra clothes since mine weren't here yet. Hand slightly shaking I pressed the light button and screamed. 1 second later I stopped knowing that Screaming wouldn't help and instead swung my bat in the hulking shape in front of me. Then without any hesitation I closed the door in his face.

(Chica ' s Pov )

I heard the security guard scream and then a metal thud. I quickly jumped off the stage to congratulate Bonnie for capturing the evil security guard when Bonnie came in. I nearly screamed at what had happened to him. There was a huge crack across his middle and I could see part of his endoskeleton. " What happened I said as I lead him to the back room to be repaired. " It was the security guard. " Bonnie replied obviously in pain. " She had a metal bat with her. " I frowned and thought Freddy is not going to like this.

( Freddy's Pov )

After Bonnie and Chica left to repair Bonnie's damaged costume, I decided to check out what those two were whining about. Sticking to the numerous shadows in the restaurant, I briskly walked to the right door and peeked in, only to be hit in the face with a baseball bat.

And to add insult to injury he/she/it had hit me on my nose causing it to squeak . The security guard frowned and with a lot less force reached out and poked my nose causing it to squeak a second time. The security guard then started laughing falling off the chair it was standing on. I stepped back to ponder a moment. I ended up coming up with 2 conclusions.

1\. The security guard was a girl.

2 . she was not scared of us as much as the other guards were.

As I thought about those 2 things the chime indicating that the guards shift was over went off. The guard after hearing the chime, picked herself off the floor and still laughing walked out. " Next time" I said" next time. "

TO BE CONTINUED again...


	3. Chapter 3

(My pov )

That night I decided to do something both smart and stupid at the same time. Stepping quietly I snuck into the restrooms. I then put on the brilliant disguise that took me hours to make. I then ran into the office to wait to see if this would work.

( Bonnie's Pov )

As soon as it turned midnight I stepped off the stage and prepared for the usual. I go to the left side of the hall and frequently camp outside the office door making the night guard use up power. Chica would be outside the right door appearing less frequently but staying longer to drain more power. Foxy would peak out of the curtains if the security cameras were off of him. And Freddy will stay on the stage and come out when the guard has drained all of her power supply. I stopped outside of the door expecting to see the guard in the office, but instead came face to face with another animatronic. " Um excuse me miss" I said very politely. " Have you seen a security guard hanging around here? She's about your height and has reddish blonde hair. The new animatronic wolf/fox? tilted her head to the side and in a quiet yet familiar voice, "no I'm afraid she quit.I was built today to take her place." I nodded and headed back to the stage to spread word the word that the evil security guard had quit and a cute little animatronic had taken her place. Pausing only to hear laughter coming from the security office.

(My pov)

I couldn't help but laugh at how great my plan worked. All any night had to do to avoid death by Freddy head was to dress up like an animatronic character. Of course I never planned on them being THAT DUMB. Think about it,the security guard just happened to quit and an animatronic about the same height and build takes her place. I put the tablet away and spent the rest of the night chatting with the animatronics. If only I had realized how much of a mistake I had made.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

(Foxy's Pov )

I saw the other animatronics speaking to what appeared to be another animatronic. But I knew better. It was the security guard! Knowing that I wouldn't get away with killing the lass off I decided to wait until the next night.

( Time skip )

( My pov )

I walked into the office whistling. As long as I had my disguise on I could do whatever I want to and not worry about being stuffed. I picked up the monitor only to see a strange sight. The Purple curtain in camera 1C was wide open and nothing was inside. I momentarily panicked then remembered Freddy mentioning that there was a fox animatronic living there too. Sitting back in the office chair that for some strange reason was comfy I closed my eyes to take a nap. Only to open them when I was yanked out of my seat. I looked up to see who or what had grabbed me and screamed. " Oh my god you scared me" I said to what appeared to be the fox leaning over me. "" Um can you please let me go?" Instead of replying he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and took off down the hall towards the back room. Once we were in in the room he closed the door and wrenched the door nob off. Then turning around he said in a thick pirate accent, " take off that foolish disguise ye scoundrel. Ye may be able to fool the others but nothing fools ol captain Foxy." Trembling I did what Foxy asked. As I removed the last piece Foxy grabbed me again and silently dragged me to the nearest spare Freddy suit. Knowing that I wouldn't make it I started screaming. He ignored me and proceeded to stuff my legs in the suit. I screamed even louder as I felt my legs get crushed. The fox stepped back to get the other parts for the suit. As he walked back with the torso part I decided I should be doing something other than panic. Thinking quickly I realized that these robots must have deactivation codes. I chose four number digits. " 1543. 4565 1268. 1987. " as I finished the last code I could swear I heard the fox whimper. He quickly dropped the part of the suit he was holding and ran out leaving me in the room alone, legs still smashed in the suit. Unable to take the pain any longer I passed out.

4h ago


	5. Chapter 5

( My pov )

Pain. That's the first thing I felt when I woke up. Pain and thirst. I slowly opened my eyes squinting to block the lights above me. As my eyes adjusted to the light I realized that I was no longer in the parts and service room. Instead I was in a hospital room. I went to sit up and cried out in pain. Remembering that my legs were crushed I looked down expecting them to be amputated. Only to sigh in relief as I noticed that they were still there. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to leave the hospital I laid down and looked to my left then my right. To my left I saw my suitcase. To my right was a note and a laptop. I grabbed both ( they were within arms reach ) and read the note first. To make a long ass note short it said that my dad was here in the cafeteria, he was worried about me. And the laptop was now mine. Remembering what Foxy had said last night I decided to do some research on the place. After what seemed like forever I finally found 4 newspaper articles that answered some of my questions but gave me more .This is what they read : Article 1: KIDS VANISH AT LOCAL PIZZERIA- BODIES NOT FOUND. Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the night of June 24th. While surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead. Police think that the suspect dressed as a mascot to earn the children's trust. article 2: FIVE CHILDREN NOW REPORTED MISSING. SUSPECT CONVICTED. Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room. While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found. Freddy Fazbear's pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria. " It's a tragedy." Article 3: LOCAL PIZZERIA THREATENED WITH SHUTDOWN OVER SANITATION. Local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's pizza has been threatened again with shutdown by the health department over reports of foul odor coming from the much beloved animal mascots. Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots. One parent likened them to reanimate carcasses. Article 4: LOCAL PIZZERIA SAID TO CLOSE BY YEAR'S END. After a long struggle to stay in business after the tragedy that struck there many years ago, Freddy Fazbear's pizza has announced that it will close by year's end. Despite a year-long search for a buyer, companies seem to be unwilling to be associated with the company. " These characters will live on in the hearts of kids. These characters will live on. "-Ceo. As I finished the last article, I made up my mind. I would figure out what happened to the children. Even if it killed me.


	6. Chapter 6

( Foxy's Pov )  
I sat in me Cove thinking. Why did the lass have to bring up that horrible year?I shuddered knowing that there would be a new night guard tonight. After all I had destroyed the lasses legs and scared her half to death. Ye'd have to be crazy to return after that.  
( My pov )  
12 am. Another night of horror. For some odd reason I was able to sneak past the doctors nurses and my family. Now I was sitting in that same office waiting for 6 to come around. Of course I couldn't walk yet so I "borrowed" a wheelchair from the hospital. The phone rang and I immediately pressed the mute button and pulled up the tablet. Of course Bonnie was the first one out with Chica close behind. I checked camera 1C to see Foxy poking his head out of the curtains. 5 minutes later both doors were closed and Bonnie and Chica were staring through the windows. Why they wouldn't break them I will never know. Of course waiting patiently was never a strong point for me so I decided to do the dumbest thing possible. Well besides coming back. I wheeled over to the left door and opened it. " WHAT IS YOUR GUYS PROBLEM WITH ME? I KNOW I'M FROM A DIFFERENT STATE THAT DOESN'T HAVE A LOT OF PEOPLE BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU AN EXCUSE TO KILL ME!"I screamed in Bonnie's face. I then closed my eyes waiting to be grabbed. Instead I I got nothing. An awkward moment later I opened them to see Bonnie staring at me in shock. " You mean your not from here?" He asked. I shook my head no. He looked down the hallway then back at me. " Okay here's the deal" he stated. " You go back into the office and stay there. I will meet up with the others and we will discuss whether we should kill you or not. But leave the office and the deal is off OK? I nodded. "And to make things fair the power will be reconnected so you don't have to worry about that." Bonnie added. Believing him I went back to the office and closed the left door the right still being closed. I waited 30 seconds and picked up the monitor. Sure enough the power supply was at 100% and didn't look like it was going down. I sighed and leaned back to wait for a verdict on my life.


	7. Chapter 7

(My pov )  
I waited nervously for the killer children entertainers to decide my ultimate fate. Of course it took a few hours and there was nothing for me to do. Not even spy on them because they were meeting in the only room without a camera. I decided to do something productive. I fell asleep.  
( Freddy's Pov )  
After arguing with my fellow band members, and Foxy we decided to let The guard live. Of course there would be a few rules she would have to follow, but the guard seemed smart and smart people tend to listen and obey more. Of course just for the fun of it we decided to wait until the guard was asleep to inform her.  
( My pov again)  
I woke up to the sound of Bonnie banging on the door. I tried to stand up to open it only to painfully remember that my legs were in casts. I then used the wheelchair that I had fallen asleep in to open the door. As I did Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy all piled into the office. And let me tell you there's a reason they attack you one at a time. As I tried to get comfortable, well as comfortable as you can get with four animatronics smashed against all sides of you. As soon as we were situated Freddy cleared his throat. " After hard thinking we decided to let you live." I cheered. Freddy looked at me sternly and I immediately went silent. " Only if you stay in the restaurant. I nodded and thanked them all. Just then I thought about something important. "Hey Freddy, um right now I'm supposed to be in the hospital. How will this work out?" I swore I saw Freddy smirk as he said in a matter of fact tone "I've got that covered. All you need to worry about is recovering. And what you'll do in the day." I tried to find another excuse to make and found none. I sighed "What now? " I asked. Freddy looked at me and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

That's how I moved to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, permanently. Of course there was a few issues with my family and the doctors but the animatronics soon smoothed things over. You can't really argue with 4 7 foot tall robots giving you a death glare. And I mean a literal we are going to kill you glare. As I finish this notebook that Chica kindly gave me, I realized that things from now on with the exception of a few small fights would become normal. Of course like when I first took this job, I was dead wrong. I just didn't know that yet.  
End of book one.  
Comment if you enjoyed this book and would like me to write a sequel. And also don't forget to follow it if I do.


End file.
